The Hunt for the Sky
by Foxdawn
Summary: Cloudstar's two kits, Gorsekit and Spottedkit, have always dreamed of seeing SkyClan's territory and being reunited with their father and true Clanmates. Little do they know that SkyClan has vanished...


**Allegiances:**

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader:

Redstar- muscular, dark ginger tom

Deputy:

Seedpelt- grey she-cat with darker flecks

 _Apprentice, Falconpaw_

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelwing- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Falconpaw- dull-furred pale brown-and-cream tom

Fadepaw- very pale grey she-cat with green eyes and a white tail-tip

Queens:

Birdflight- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Kits:

Gorsekit- dark brown tabby tom with spiky fur

Spottedkit- slender tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

"Hey, Gorsekit!" Gorsekit tumbled away from his littermate, Spottedkit, and looked up to see Falconpaw, one of the warrior apprentices, slipping out of the apprentice den and padding toward him and Spottedkit. Gorsekit picked himself up and rose to his paws.

"Hi, Falconpaw." Gorsekit meowed warily. In the half moon that Falconpaw had been an apprentice, he had completely ignored Spottedkit and Gorsekit, his former denmates. Gorsekit didn't really mind, though. Falconpaw was a doer more than a thinker. They had gotten into more trouble than Gorsekit had claws before Falconpaw received his apprentice name. Which is why Falconpaw had gotten stuck with Seedpelt as his mentor.

"I was jus' wonderin' if you wanted to come with me to SkyClan's territory today. I heard you mentionin' wantin' to see it to Birdflight." The brown-and-cream warrior apprentice meowed casually, plopping down on his side next to Spottedkit and Gorsekit.

Spottedkit narrowed her amber eyes at their former denmate until they were just two sunset-gold slits glowering warily at Falconpaw.

Gorsekit felt excitement bubble in waves inside him. _SkyClan! Oh, Cloudstar, father, I wish I could be in SkyClan with you now!_

"What are you doing?!" Gorsekit whispered in astonishment, flicking his tail against his sister's flank. "This is _SkyClan_ we're talking about! Our birth Clan!"

Spottedkit cast her brother a disbelieving glance. "But it's also _Falconpaw_ we're speaking of too! The last time we listened to him, we were stuck in the nursery for a half moon while he was prancing along the far edges of the territory."

"Please, Spottedkit. This might be the only chance we ever get to go to SkyClan." Gorsekit meowed desperately, wishing his sister understood.

Spottedkit's whiskers sagged in defeat. "Fine," she growled. "but if we get in trouble, _again_ , then it's not my fault."

* * *

Gorsekit bounced through the bracken, unable to hide his excitement. Spottedkit trudged grumpily behind, and Falconpaw confidently led the way through the bramble and tall trees of ThunderClan's territory.

 _Finally, I get to see SkyClan!_ He thought, his happiness threatening to boil over.

"Are we there yet?" Spottedkit snapped, shooting a distrusting glare at Falconpaw. The brown apprentice flashed a grin.

"Yup. Just a few more moments." He replied, trotting to the top of the ridge. Spottedkit snorted and glanced upward at the threatening black clouds that roiled overhead.

"I don't like this." Spottedkit muttered under her breath.

"Oh, lighten up, will you?" Gorsekit responded irritably. _Why does Spottedkit have to ruin everything?_

"Lookit that!" Falconpaw meowed in mock astonishment. "We're here!"

"Really?!" Gorsekit sped forward, racing blindly to Falconpaw's side. When he crested the ridge, he skidded to a halt, confusion pooled in his amber eyes. "I...I don't understand." He mewed softly. "Where are SkyClan?" Gorsekit dropped his gaze to survey the blocky, square Twoleg dens that spotted the valley.

"Oh, they could be anywhere by now." Falconpaw meowed dismissively. "Why don't you go down there and look for them. That's what you and SkyClan really are. Filthy, worthless kittypets." He sneered, curling up his lip in disgust.

"Don't you dare talk about SkyClan like that!" Spottedkit yowled, flinging herself at the brown apprentice, paws outstretched. Falconpaw easily flung her off and bounded away through the bushes, just as the heavens opened, sending down glittering sheets of icy rain.

Spottedkit and Gorsekit let out cries of terror and alarm and dashed under a fallen tree, sliding into a shallow pocket of gritty earth.

"We need to find out way back to camp, before this floods." Spottedkit meowed as water began to pool at the littermate's paws.

 _Spottedkit was right. We should never have listened to Falconpaw._

"What was that?" Gorsekit whispered as quiet footsteps neared them, crunching over the fallen twigs.

"I don't know." Spottedkit breathed, terror clouding her amber eyes.

"Who's there?" Both kits let out squeals of fear as a two green eyes stared down at them from the opening in the log. "Gorsekit? Spottedkit? Are you in there?" The soft voice of a familiar cat echoed in the log.

"Fadepaw?" Gorsekit meowed hesitatingly.

"Oh! I'm so glad I found you!" Gorsekit and Spottedkit crawled out of the hole and gratefully looked up at the pale pelt of Fadepaw, Falconpaw's littermate.

"How did you find us?" Gorsekit asked.

"I saw you leave camp with Falconpaw, then he returned back without you. So I went and looked for you. Let's get you back to camp before Birdflight knows that you're gone." Fadepaw meowed gently.

"But...but Falconpaw said he would take us to SkyClan territory. Will you take us?" Gorsekit asked hopefully.

Fadepaw blinked. "I'm afraid you're on it."

"What?" Gorsekit flattered his ears to his head, unwilling to believe that it was true.

"The Twolegs destroyed SkyClan territory. They left just after you were born in search of a new place. But no matter what anyone tells you, SkyClan _does_ exist. They're stronger than all the other Clans combined because they have StarClan on their side when no one else would help them. One day the two of you will be great SkyClan warriors, and _you_ will be the reason SkyClan live on."

* * *

 **This is my very first challenge for the forum/Clan known as AdderClan. I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
